


Serendipity

by kriidsedovah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Relationships, Canon Compliant, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriidsedovah/pseuds/kriidsedovah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Serendipity</em> (n.): luck that takes the form of finding valuable or pleasant things that are not looked for</p>
<p>A series of events in which two people orbit each other and endeavor to touch. In which there is exasperated teenagers, awkward understandings, motorcycles, and a bet on who has the most piercings. It's not what they expected to find, but maybe it's what they needed in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> All right, welcome to rarepair city, let me be your guide. It's funny to me that this is the christening fic on my new account, especially since this is such a rarepair it doesn't have a name. Honestly I have to credit viria on tumblr for the opening scene here, her Saekai (listen that's the ship name now, fight me) fanart is just. Too much, so here I am. Like it says in the tags, expect eventual smut! I'll change the rating when we get there.  
> Dedicated to araku-hime on tumblr (arakuhime on insta), since we fell in this hole together and it's been a pretty good time so far. <3 Ya'll should check her out, she's an amazing cosplayer and a generally cool person. Anyway, hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

The first time he saw her, Keishin didn’t know who she was. And of course not, it wasn’t like he kept tabs on the families of his players. So while there was something familiar in the sharp eyes of the woman looking down at him, Keishin wouldn’t put two and two together until much later. For the time being, he sat in his chair, cigarette in danger of falling from his slack lips, staring at the most beautiful woman he’d ever met in his life. She was tiny, he could tell just by looking at her, but she held herself with a kind of brazen confidence that made up for the slightness of her frame. Blonde hair was cut in a jagged line across her forehead, mussed from the motorcycle helmet she held in one hand. In the other was a can of juice or something, Keishin wasn’t sure; he was distracted by the glitter of the piercings in her ears. Two helix rings, her tragus, a rook, three in her lobe and what looked like a triple front helix, just on her right ear. Keishin hadn’t thought he would meet a person with more piercings than he had, but she looked like a serious contender. 

“Hey, you got a problem, buddy?” 

Keishin blinked. The girl was squinting at him. She shook the can of juice in his face. Keishin shook his head and pushed his hair back from his face, regretting his laziness this morning by not gelling it. 

“Uh, no, no, sorry. It’s been a long day is all. What can I help you with?” 

The woman pulled back a little, still scanning him with a suspicious gaze. Keishin mentally berated himself for acting like a horny twelve year old and gave her a professional smile. She hefted the can in her hand.

“How much?”

“Ah, 350 yen.”

The woman placed the can down on the counter and dug in her back pocket for change. Keishin tapped his ash out in the tray next to him and swiped another hand through his hair. Of course on the day he decided to skip the hair routine…

The woman slapped her money down on the table and was already turning to leave before Keishin had finished counting it. She waved the hand holding the can in a lazy gesture and flashed a grin over her shoulder at him.

“Keep the change!” She was gone before Keishin could open his mouth to thank her. For a wild moment Keishin thought about leaping up from his chair and running outside to ask her name, but the chest-vibrating grumble of a motorcycle being revved cut through his thoughts. He caught a flash of the bike as it sped by, the rider’s head covered with the red helmet. It had a star on the side.

Keishin sat back slowly and stared at the ceiling. He stubbed his cigarette out in the ashtray and gathered up the bills on the counter. He slipped the extra change into the tip jar and sat back down, looking at the deserted store.

“Well, god damn.”

 

To be honest, she had thought he was a little weird, at first. Not her fault, he was the one flopping his mouth open like a dead fish when all she wanted was a can of juice, jeez. He was hot, though, that was for damn sure. Unfairly hot, in fact, considering the weather; Saeko felt like she was melting when she pulled up to the little convenience store to grab a drink before picking Ryuu up from school. The blond guy was definitely familiar somehow, but Saeko was too distracted by the industrial bar in his left ear to follow that line of thought too much. Nice. 

It became a little less nice when she tried to ask him how much the juice was and all he did was drop some ash on his apron, but whatever, Saeko had dealt with many a weirdo in her time. All you had to do was get a little rough with ‘em.

“Hey, you got a problem, buddy?”

Finally, the dude blinked and swiped his hair out of his face. That was kinda hot, but Saeko pulled her focus back to the task at hand and repeated her question a third time. This time they were on the same page, so she could give him her money and get the hell outta there. Ryuu was waiting for her.

She left the change, sure, but only because she was in a rush, not at all because he was ridiculously hot and Saeko wanted him to remember her. She slipped the juice can into her saddlebag and made sure to rev her engine before speeding off. She’d have to stop back some time, she thought, if she was ever thirsty again. 

“What took you so long?” Ryuu complained when she pulled up at the school. Saeko snorted and pulled the juice out of her bag and cracked the tab on it.

“I was thirsty.” She took a few gulps and passed it to Ryuu when he started to look too mournful. Behind him, Yuu gave a big wave to Saeko and started walking the other way.

“What’s wrong, Yuu, don’t want to hang out with your favorite big sister tonight?” Saeko called. Yuu turned and grinned.

“Even if I did, I can’t fit on the bike with the two of you!” 

“Aw, c’mon, Yuu, you’re small enough, you can squeeze in between us!” 

Yuu’s posture drooped. “Aww, Nee-san, that’s so mean!”

Saeko laughed. “You make up for it in personality!” 

Yuu perked up a little bit at that. He gave an enthusiastic wave to the both of them before disappearing around the corner. 

“You’re the only person he lets make fun of his height like that,” Ryuu said. Saeko grinned and jabbed a thumb at her chest.

“That’s because I’m the best big sister!”

Ryuu rolled his eyes and crushed the empty juice can under his foot. When he turned to throw it away, Saeko opened her mouth.

“Hey, Ryuu.”

“Yeah?”

He would probably know who the guy was. It was that same convenience store she knew the kids in the volleyball club liked to stop at after class. Saeko hesitated, though, feeling stupid all of a sudden. She saw the guy for two seconds and suddenly she was acting like a teenager again, going to an outside source to get info she could find out for herself like a damn adult.

“...What do you want for dinner?”

Ryuu hopped on the back of the bike and took the helmet Saeko passed him over her shoulder, distracted enough by the prospect of food to miss the unfocused look on his sister’s face. Saeko drove them home and ordered takeout, chatting with Ryuu about his day and laughing at him (“You have a crush on Yuu, don’t you?” “Sae _stop,_ holy shit”). Once Ryuu retired to his room to “work on homework,” which translated to “play video games all night on voice chat with Yuu,” Saeko moved out to their little back porch and pulled out a lollipop. Sour apple was her favorite flavor, and she appreciated the pucker of her mouth when she tasted it. It helped distract her from the unconscious buzz of needing a cigarette around this time of night.

Saeko sighed and leaned back in her char, surveying the night sky above her. It was hard to see the stars with the lights of the neighborhood around them, but the sky was a velvet darkness that absorbed the light and reminded her she was staring into an endless void of empty space. Kind of like that guy’s eyes had been, deep brown and intense…

Saeko popped the sucker out of her mouth. “Well, god damn.”


End file.
